Belleza Escondida
by Nymaerya
Summary: AU en el que Myrcella debe de casarse con Theon Greyjoy o lo quedó de él. ¿Qué pasará en la primera noche de bodas? Este fic corresponde al topic 'Desafíos: pedidos de fics' lanzado por Ludmi en el foro 'Alas Negras, Palabras Negras'. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y universo de esta historia corresponden a George RR Martin.


**Myrcella**

Cauta de lo que piensa, Myrcella decide ser una estatua y agudizar sus sentidos. Escuchaba las risas de las personas que la habían traído, riéndose de ellos, las carcajadas malévolas de lo que debía ser su nueva familia, mientras la música de la boda no cesaba. _El oso y la doncella._ ¿Lo habrían tocado a propósito? _Ahora para ellos empieza la verdadera diversión; tienen la hermana de su rey cruel, atormentada y vulnerable, pero para ellos no ha sido más que empezar._ El olor forzado de las rosas querían esconder el hedor de la traición y la desgracia, algo que últimamente a acompañado a Myrcella y de que estaba más que acostumbrada. Decidió cerrar los ojos, y sentía el calor de la chimenea acariciando dulcemente su piel, pero presa del pánico y desnuda, el vello de todo el cuerpo se erizó, armadura invisible de lo inevitable. Tenía aún el sabor del cordero en sus labios, y un poco de sangre cuando se mordió la lengua, pero la angustia reinaba sobre todos los sabores de su lengua. Abrió sus ojos y observó durante un largo tiempo la habitación; rebozaba de oscuridad a pesar de las velas en todos los rincones, era una habitación más pequeña de la que tuvo una vez en Desembarco del Rey o en Lanza del Sol, pero aún así era amplia. _Esas habitaciones pertenecían a la hija del rey y hermana de otros; ésta pertenece sólo a la hija de la reina loca._ A su derecha había un amplia ventana que comunicaba con la eterna luna que la observaba allí, pasiva y ajena a lo ocurrido. El suelo estaría a veinte pies, por si a alguno de los dos se le ocurre alguna idea, sólo se encontrarían con la muerte. Tras la ventana a una mesa con bebidas de colores rojo o púrpura, riéndose de ella. _El rojo desaparecido del estandarte de mi familia y el color de la piel de mi hermano al morir en su boda._ Ella por suerte no había muerto en la suya, pero no se acercaría a esas bebidas. A su izquierda, una gran puerta de roble gruesa, ahogando cualquier ruido para el exterior, sean risas, gemidos, gritos o lamentos. Parecía pesada, por lo que Myrcella dudaba si alguno de ellos podía si quiera abrirla. _Quieren que consumemos el matrimonio, una alianza de monstruo y monstruo._ Finalmente, frente a ella, se encontraba su nuevo marido, débil como ella misma.

_Theon, Theon Greyjoy. Me has prometido ante los Dioses Nuevos que me protegerías y me cuidarías, pero se han reído y burlado de nosotros. Tendré que protegerte a ti más que tú a mí._

* * *

**Theon**

Theon sabe que ya ha pasado todo, las burlas cesaron, las miradas ya no vieron, pero no puede evitar sentirse juzgado ante la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Myrcella estuvo toda la boda callada, con la mirada fija, perdida como él lo estaba. _Hemos sido hijos de reyes, pero nos han arrancado las coronas de nuestras vacías cabezas y nos han pegado. _Hombres y mujeres iban y venían para verlos, con miradas indiscretas; algunos veían humor, otra furia, pena, e incluso algo de envidia... Pero ya no importa. Theon ya no podía sentir de nuevo. Hediondo aún reinaba por su cuerpo y las lecciones de Ramsay aún estaban vívidas como el fuego valyrio; tenía miedo del mundo y de las personas que habitaban en él.

Había bebido bastante como para caer dormido en la cama o vomitar todo lo que tenía dentro, pero allí estaba más despierto y vivo que nunca. Myrcella, en cambio, parecía asustada y dolorida, presa de la culpa y burlas. _Querida niña del verano, aún te queda mucho que sufrir. De ahora en adelante, las lágrimas las saborearán tu almohada cada noche._ Aún así no dejaba de ser hermosa; era una doncella florecida de diez y tres, rubia como el cabello característico de los Lannister, con ojos esmeralda de inocencia y esperanza, más bella que su propia madre, cuya belleza era famosa en los Siete Reinos. Una gruesa y elegante trenza estaba a un lado de su cabeza, escondiendo la oreja desaparecida y parte de la horrenda cicatriz que un hombre había hecho con intención de matarla, aunque sólo mató parte de su belleza. Su cuerpo inmaculado y esbelto parecía una bella escultura de piedra blanca; blanca como la luna y sin heridas, con pechos grandes para su edad y firmes, una cintura estrecha y caderas amplias que mostraban un trasero perfectamente trazado; e incluso la parte de debajo de su ombligo brillaba dorado como el fuego de las velas que emitían. La hombría de Theon, culpable de lujuria e instinto animal, se puso tan dura como la piedra de las paredes. _Debemos de hacer lo que se espera de nosotros, o si no..._ Theon no quería imaginarse lo que podía pasar. Ramsay ya no estaba, pero hay otros hombres crueles como él.

Pensó en acercarse a ella, pero no quería parecer patético con sus pies sin dedos, difícil de andar, apenas cojeando. _Debo de parecer fuerte ante ella. No los demás, si no sólo a ella. Debe de ver que soy fuerte._

-Myrcella -Theon se atrevió a decir, y ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, asustados y prevenidos-, ven -Theon, a los bordes de la gran cama que le han prestado, espera a que la leona se acerque para comenzar lo esperado.

Myrcella, asustada, comienza a andar lentamente hacia la cama, atrasando hasta el último momento. _Sucederá tarde o temprano, pequeña, pero te prometo que no te haré daño. Los verdaderos monstruos ya te lo han hecho. _La última vez que tocó a una mujer fue a Jeyne Poole, una niña apenas mayor que su nueva esposa. Ramsay le obligaba a que la hiciera que estuviese empapada para que Ramsay pueda follársela sin más, pero Theon decidió ser más suave con Myrcella de lo que jamás fue con Jeyne. _Yo sabía darle placer a las mujeres, y si lo he sabido hacer, lo podré hacer de nuevo._

Myrcella era alta para su edad, siendo sólo medio palmo más baja que el propio Theon, pero ella estaba recta y esbelta, y él encogido y delgado. Ella miró hacia otro lado, con la vergüenza en sus mejillas, rosadas por el pudor, pero Theon cogió delicadamente su barbilla para que pudiera ver su rostro. _De cerca es aún más bella._ Se veía aún más la cicatriz, pero eso a Theon no le importaba; él tenía miles como esa. Acercó su rostro al suyo y unos labios se encontraron, temblando del miedo. _Al principio se asustará, pero le voy a ayudar. _Fue un beso largo y mojado, perfecto si no fuera por la falta de pasión. Sus manos bajaron y recorrieron todo su cuerpo; estuvo jugando un poco con la forma de los pezones hasta que su pusieran duro como su hombría y luego moldearon la silueta de sus caderas. Cogió su trasero, firme, y decidió jugar con el juguete más divertido. Podía sentir las lágrimas de Myrcella recorriendo por sus mejillas y las suyas propias, pero ella se dejaba llevar, pasiva de todo. _Está viva, pero tan muerta por dentro._

Cogió sus hombros e hizo que se bajaran, haciendo que ella se tumbe en la cama. Theon se preparó para su espectáculo; era hora de enseñar sus trucos. Abrió ambas piernas y las manos se metieron como anguilas en un pantano. Sus dedos bailaban, y escuchaba gemidos por parte de Myrcella. Pero no eran gemidos de placer. Theon paró y vio las lágrimas de ella, abundantes como gotas de lluvia manchadas en las sábanas. _No debería de llorar, debería de ser aguantar sus sentimientos y hacer su obligación como esposa. _Pero ella estaba allí, rota, derrotada por el dolor. Y entonces se acordó de Jeyne, y lo asustada que estaba esa noche. _Pero ella estaba casada con un monstruo._ Recuerda la expresión de su rostro, angustiada y preparada para lo peor. _Es como Jeyne._ Theon se puso de pie, y se dispuso a coger algo para taparla. Cogió una piel de lobo que estaba a los pies de la cama y se la puso encima, escondiendo sus vergüenzas y dolor.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo ahora -Theon miraba a esos ojos llenos de miedo-. Tenemos muchos años por delante.

* * *

**Myrcella**

_Ya ha pasado todo, ya está. Te ha prometido que no lo va a hacer hasta otro momento, ahora puedes descansar. _Pero, ¿de verdad lo peor ya ha pasado?

Recuerda el día que anunciaron su compromiso; aunque ese no fue el día en el que Myrcella dejó de ser feliz. Arianne fue a comunicarle la noticia.

-Myrcella, querida -la tristeza en la mirada de Arianne hacia pensar en lo peor para ella-. Debemos de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tommen ha muerto? ¿O mi madre? ¿Están bien? -Myrcella estaba angustiada-.

Arianne no sabía cómo empezar, así que fue al grano. Cogió la mano de ella, y la miró con esos ojos oscuros que tanto había cogido cariño Myrcella.

-Ha habido una revuelta en la Fortaleza Roja. Hombres de todos los lugares, de casas, de _todas_ partes. Han muerto muchos guardias que defendían tu madre y tu hermano, y nadie podía buscar a nadie. No siquiera era seguro estar ahí, así que la mayoría de sirvientes se escondieron. Cuando esos monstruos se fueron, han buscado a Tommen y a tu madre -Arianne bajó la mirada-. No se han encontrado nada de ellos.

_Mi única familia. Eran los últimos a los que quería, y ahora están todos muertos. _Furia y dolor conquistaban a Myrcella.

-¿Por qué han hecho eso? ¿_Por qué_?Mi madre estaba encarcelada, pero ganó el juicio, y Tommen es sólo un niño. ¿Qué tipo de maldad puede hacer un niño? -lágrimas caían de sus mejillas como ríos-.

-Dicen... Dicen cosas horribles de tu familia, Myrcella. Sospechan que tu padre no es Robert.

-¿Entonces quién es mi padre? -¿qué tiene que ver eso con la desaparición de su familia?-.

-Dicen que tu padre es... Tu tío Jaime -Arianne le acariciaba su cabello gentilmente.

Myrcella se echó a los brazos Arianne y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. _Mi familia muerta... Por un rumor. Todo lo que he querido ha sido reducido a cenizas. Todo lo que he amado se ha apagado._

-Myrcella -dijo Arianne, abrazándola y después separarla para mirarle a los ojos-. Ahora son tiempos muy duros, sobre todo para ti. Si han ido a por tu hermano y tu madre, eres la heredera del Trono. Quieren eliminarte para poner otro monstruo al trono. Debes de ser fuerte, eres ahora la Reina de los Siete Reinos. Te protegeremos, pero debes de ser fuerte.

-¿No me abandonarás? -Arianne será su cuñada, ella y Trystane son su única familia-. ¿Me protegerás? -las lágrimas se ahogaban en su piel-.

-Conmigo siempre estarás a salvo -Arianne sonrió y la abrazó, dejando que Myrcella llore en su pecho-.

_Pero no me protegió. _Seis lunas más tarde, los mismos monstruos mataron a los guardias que la protegía y se la llevaron tan rápido como vinieron. Myrcella se esperaba la muerte, pero se encontró a su tío Stannis. Siempre lo recordó como frío y distante, pero esta vez la miraba como si fuera una silla.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? -su tío le miraba con esos ojos penetrantes-.

-Quieres... Matarme. Quieres ser el rey y yo estoy por delante de la línea de la sucesión, y por eso quieres matarme -Myrcella decidió ser fuerte a pesar de que iba a morir-.

-No estás delante de mí en la línea de la sucesión, porque no eres hija de mi hermano -ahora su tío parecía más incómodo que frívolo-. Tus padres son Cersei y Jaime, por eso tienes las características de un Lannister, no de un Baratheon.

-¡Eso no son más que mentiras! -ella no ha podido nacer por su madre y su tío. Su tío Jaime es... Su tío Jaime, y su madre jamás se enamoraría de su hermano. Está prohibido. Solo los Targaryens pueden casarse entre hermanos-.

-¡Cállate, niña! -su tío le espetó-. Nunca cuestiones lo que dice un rey. No eres mi sobrina. ¿Acaso ves que te parezcas en algo en Robert? ¿No ves que ni tú ni tus otros hermanos os parecéis a él? No te voy a matar, eres inocente de toda atrocidad que cometieron tus padres, pero quiero saber primero donde están.

-¿Mi madre y mi hermano, a los que vos mataste? -Myrcella estaba fuera de sí-. Los habéis matado. Enviaste a esos monstruos a Desembarco del Rey y los mataste, pero te llevaste sus cuerpos.

Stannis rechinaba los dientes con fuerza.

-Último aviso o haré que llores más que una viuda: no seas desafiante conmigo. Envié a mis hombres para capturar a tu madre y a tu hermano como rehenes. A tu hermano no le haría más daño del que te hago a ti y tu madre... Tu madre sería ajusticiada. Pero yo no mandé órdenes de matarlos y todos mis hombres niegan haberlos matado. Están escondidos, y tú debes de saberlo.

_Mi madre y Tommen siguen vivos. Mi familia sigue viva._

-Yo no sé dónde están.

-Pues claro que lo sabes, niñata estúpida -Stannis rechinaba tanto que parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula en cualquier momento-. ¿Quieres jugar a un juego con el Rey? Adelante, pero te advierto que perderás.

Y Myrcella perdió. Siguió de rehén de Stannis, y la esposó con Theon, 'un cobarde con una bastarda', dijo cuando le anunció el compromiso. Iba a ajusticiar a Theon por haber matado a Bran y Rickon Stark, pero Rickon apareció con la Mano del Rey de Stannis y dijo toda la verdad. Stannis decidió no matarle ya al ser inocente, pero le ha hecho casarse con ella, una bastarda y peor aún, una bastarda cuyo padres son hermanos.

Y ahí estaba ella, desnuda y desolada, encima de una cama donde ahora deberían de estar consumando el matrimonio. _Pero aún así no lo ha permitido... Por mí. _Sabe lo que se va enfrentar mañana si descubren que ella sigue siendo una doncella, las burlas que soportarán y las miradas de Stannis. _Arianne prometió protegerme, pero no está conmigo. _¿Y quién va a querer estar con ella? Ella es fruto de incesto y bastarda, siendo abominación a los ojos de los Dioses y hombres. _No me queda nadie, excepto Theon._ Myrcella no sabía si reír o llorar.

Theon se sentó en la cama, tapado con otra piel de lobo y mirando a la nada. Se deispuso a hablar.

-Recuerdo... Recuerdo el día que viniste con la corte a Invernalia. Parece que eso sucedió hace miles y miles de años. Recuerdo tu hermano Joffrey retando a Robb cada vez que podía, Tommen jugando con Bran, y tú hablando con Sansa. Eras no más que una niña, y muy bella también -Theon sonrió-. Recuerdo cómo mirabas a Robb, y aunque él no se dio cuenta, yo sí. Te gustaba.

Myrcella miró hacia abajo y sonrió un poco.

-Su cabello era como el cobre, con ojos azules como el cielo. Era muy amable conmigo -Myrcella se encogió en la piel, dejando sólo su cabeza al aire-.

-Faltaría más, eras adorable e hija del Rey -Theon la miró otra vez a los ojos, buscando alguna chispa de alivio-. Sé que no soy como Robb fue, y soy un fantasma de lo que fui, pero yo no soy como los monstruos que querían acabar con tu familia, yo no soy malo. Puedo ser bueno contigo, tienes que conocerme. Estamos casados, no lo podemos anular, pero podemos hacernos amigos y hacer que esto se vuelva más fácil. Si no... Si no quieres consumemos el matrimonio, no importa. Podemos demostrarles a esos canallas lo fuerte que somos -Theon acercó la mano a Myrcella, pero ella la miró y rehusó. La sonrisa de Theon desapareció-. Bien... Entiendo -se levantó y se alejó de la cama-.

Myrcella, con las lágrimas en los ojos, se recostó en la cama, para dormir y soñar otra vida que no fuera la suya. _Los sueños son la realidad que nunca tuve. _Allí soñaría que estaba toda su familia otra vez, Arianne y Trystane también, y viven felices en Desembarco del Rey. Dispuesta a dormir, miró fijamente a Theon. _No puede caminar bien después lo que Ramsay Nieve lo ha hecho. _Myrcella ha escuchado las atrocidades que le hizo, él lo ha pasado muy mal.

-Theon... -susurró Myrcella, insegura de si la ha escuchado-. Duerme conmigo en la cama, por favor.

Theon se detuvo y andó hacia la cama. Se tumbó y se acomodó en las pieles. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Myrcella se acercó a él y lo abrazó.


End file.
